Exploring The Better Side of Temptation
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Once a demon spots something that they want, they obsess. Amaimon saw a human girl he couldn't stop thinking about, so he decided to pursue her... But how does a demon capture the heart of a human girl while using human customs? [Amaimon x OC]
1. I

**Okay, so I fibbed when I stated in my other fiction that I would be finishing my Kuroshitsuji story before posting anything else but... I just needed to get this out! It's been on my mind for three days and now that I finally have it typed out, I'm posting it!**

**As always, this is un-edited but I was able to partially look it over and make corrections where they were needed before posting. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>He couldn't fully wrap his head around the topic at hand. He, Amaimon, the demon King of Earth, was so different from her. She was a human; nothing more than a creature meant for his entertainment. She wasn't immortal, nor did she have the strength to defend herself against an upper level demonic attack. Hell, she didn't even possess qualities to become an exorcist. She was just a normal human girl without a real purpose in life, yet he couldn't seem to get his mind off her.<p>

It wasn't as if she was a stunning creature bred by Aphrodite herself. Forest green eyes paired with light brown hair that danced down her back complimented her pale complexion. She had a tiny nose and a round face that gave her a more innocent, child-like appeal to whoever laid eyes on her. She was small in stature and compared to Amaimon's average height, he surmised that she would only reach beneath his shoulder should she be standing beside him.

"I don't get it," Amaimon muttered aloud, the frustration he felt finally leaking through his voice. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Behemoth, who had been circling around his master, made a noise to draw Amaimon's attention and gave his master what only he could interpret as worried look paired with a whimper. The green-haired male reached down to place a hand on his familiar's head and gave a sigh.

"I think it's time for us to visit Brother," Amaimon suddenly stood up. "Come Behemoth."

**x - x - x**

"Alright, tell me again why you're here?"

Amaimon crouched down in front of one of Mephisto's giant televisions and watched surveillance footage of the school and all around the school's perimeter. He was looking for someone, but Mephisto still couldn't get his younger sibling to state why he arrived back in Assiah.

"Amaimon!" Mephisto glared. "If you refuse to tell me why you've returned–"

"Oh! There she is!" The green-haired demon suddenly jumped up, effectively cutting Mephisto off as she rushed towards the balcony door with Behemoth at his heels.

Before Amaimon could even touch the glass, a hand caught the back of his shirt and sent his body retching forward before falling limp against his captors grasp. He turned his attention to his elder sibling, who with minimal effort, lifted his arm up and twisted his hand so that the Earth King was now elevated off the floor by a mere foot and now faced the unimpressed Mephisto.

"Brother, why are you holding me off the ground?" Amaimon blinked several times in confusion. "Did you need something?"

A tick mark suddenly appeared on the director's forehead, his brow twitching once more. "I asked you why you're here. Now tell me before I choose to beat it out of you."

"Oh, that's easy," Amaimon tilted his head to the side. "I'm looking for someone."

Mephisto eyed his brother suspiciously. "A human?" When Amaimon gave a quick nod of his head, the purple-haired demon's brow rose. "Female?" Another nod. "And what do you plan on doing with this girl once you've found her?"

"Well, I don't know yet," Mephisto lowered the demon king to the ground before releasing his hold on Amaimon's clothing. "It's strange Brother, ever since I laid eyes on her I just can't stop thinking about her."

As Mephisto listened to his brother, a grin slowly crept its way onto his face. "I see."

"Yeah," Amaimon glanced over Mephisto's shoulder and eyed the screen once more, his gaze fixated on the girl walking down the street on the television. "Not even candy seems to take my mind off this human, nor does it sate my hunger."

"So you wish to eat this girl?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Amaimon looked at his elder brother again. "It's a different type of hunger."

Mephisto's grin spread wider. "Why Amaimon, never would I had guessed that you would become sexually attracted to a human. Or perhaps, the attraction is much, much more than just carnal desires?"

"Huh?" Amaimon paused. Having been in the middle of retrieving a half-eaten lollipop from his trouser pockets, his eyes locked onto his brother and widened slightly. "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," Mephisto chuckled before walking back to his desk and taking a seat. "Sit and wait. I shall have someone fetch this girl and bring her here."

Amaimon blinked. "But I wanted to go and meet her myself."

Mephisto watched the younger demon for a moment and contemplated all of what could go wrong if he let Amaimon loose in public as he chased after a human girl, who after observing her on the screen for a moment, seemed oblivious to the existence of demons. The outcome could go one of two ways, being that she either ran away screaming or he kidnapped her and brought her somewhere against her will.

Neither of which Mephisto was willing to allow, considering the oath he took in protecting the citizens of Assiah.

"Alright, I'll allow you to go and collect her yourself but on one condition," Mephisto's tone suddenly lacked it's usual jubilee accent and his eyes hard. Amaimon slowly nodded before popping the lollipop into his mouth. "If I catch any wind that you have kidnapped the girl or have caused any sort of damage to her or the surrounding area, you will be severely reprimanded this time. Do I make myself clear?"

Amaimon studied each of his brother's words carefully, recalling the incident where he and his younger brother Rin had played during their time in the amusement park. With a nod of his head, Amaimon pocketed his hands and allowed his posture to slouch forward somewhat into a more comfortable, non-threatening position. Mephisto, pleased by the deflated little brother, felt a little more confident that he wouldn't have to retrieve his brother and beat him to a pulp for another mass destruction of his city.

"I understand."

"Good. Now go and get your human before you start destroying more of my controllers."

* * *

><p>"Takara, I don't understand why you read all of that stuff."<p>

Two girls walked down the sidewalk together; one held books while the other carried nothing. Takara, the girl who held the books close to her chest, simply smiled at her companion.

"It's simple really! If I want to go to True Cross Academy, I need to start studying about demons and their history," Takara beamed happily. "My father told me that the director requires a person to have a vast knowledge on the subject, so in order to prepare myself for next year, I need to hit the books and study as much as I can before next term."

The blond that walked beside her rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Seems like too much work to me. Why not just attend a normal school in another city?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me to consider that!" Takara gasped dramatically, earning a giggle from her friend in return. "You know how much this would mean to me if I was accepted into True Cross. None of my family members have ever made it into that school, and I plan on being the first."

"This is just a ploy to beat your brother, isn't it?"

A faint blush spread on the girl's cheeks as she clenched her fist in determination. "Yeah.. He always has a way of besting me. It's about time I finally beat him at something!"

"Get a gorgeous boyfriend with a lot of money and then I'm sure you'll bruise his ego really good," The blond smirked. "Since he hasn't had a girlfriend for over three years, I'm sure he'd be awful jealous of you. Especially if you could get someone as rich as Sir Mephisto Pheles."

Takara's face flared a bright red. "Aimee, don't say that out loud!"

"Why not? Have you seen the director? He's a little strange but he's extremely handsome!"

Takara avoided Aimee's gaze as she concentrated on the sidewalk a head of her.

"Well, we're here now," Aimee stopped at the gate opening to the stairs leading up to her doorstep. "Sure you don't want to come in and have supper with me tonight? Mum is making sukiyaki."

Takara shook her head and gave Aimee a smile. "Sorry, I promised my mother I would be home for supper tonight. Apparently we're celebrating my older sister's pregnancy, so it would be rude of me not to attend."

"Oh, okay then. Well, see you tomorrow!"

Takara waved at her friend before heading off down the road towards her home. Meanwhile, Amaimon sat patiently waiting for his golden moment of opportunity perched in a large fur tree as he assaulted one of his long, black nails with his sharp teeth.

"Excellent, she's finally alone," He muttered to himself before standing straight. "Behemoth, I want you to run back to Brother and stay there unless I call you for something, okay?"

Behemoth looked up at his master with a droll stare, as if to tell him what Mephisto already had. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and muttered something about his fun being ruined as his elder sibling's words floated into his mind. He could hear Mephisto's cheerful, amusement filled laughter followed by his last statement before the Earth King fled the room with haste. Amaimon knew his brother would recieve great pleasure from torturing him about falling for a human girl.

_"Be gentle with her and perhaps you will have much better luck in courting her, seeing as how you seem to be so hopelessly in love with her."_

Amaimon sighed. "Oh well, I suppose scaring her off wouldn't be a good first impression," He looked down at Behemoth once more. "Alright, I'll be off now and so should you."

The faithful creature looked up at Amaimon briefly before sprinting off to return to the academy, leaving the demon king to his own devices as he hopped down from the tree to follow the girl as she headed for a trail on the outskirts of the park she had just entered. With a fast pace, it didn't take him long to catch up to the girl.

"Excuse me," Amaimon suddenly spoke out, choosing to be forward rather than using a silent approach. "Your name is Takara, correct?"

Takara, having been slightly startled by the sound of the demon king's voice appearing out of no where, released her hold on her books as they fell to the ground. Her body pivoted in his direction, her eyes locking onto his own. Expecting to see a child due to the higher pitched, breezy tone of voice, she was shocked to see a young man standing a full head taller than her only looking to be several years older than she.

"Y–Yes? May I ask who you are?" She asked slowly, obviously frightened by his random appearance.

Amaimon blinked and remained still for a moment before reaching down to collect the books she had dropped before returning to his full height. "My name is Amaimon, it's nice to meet you."

There was something about the boy that Takara couldn't put her finger on that just screamed for her to run away, but she couldn't even bring herself to break away from his gaze. Admittedly enough, she found his unique appearance to be rather intriguing. He was handsome and seemed as though he was friendly enough. She drank in his every detail as quickly as she could before he could catch her studying his appearance.

_Amaimon.. Where have I heard that name before?_

Amaimon watched her intensely as he reached out to offer the fallen books to her, waiting to see what she would do. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his outstretched limb, immediately noticing his elongated nails. She felt a shiver run down her spine, her mind spinning with the thought of how sharp they must be.

"Thank you..." Takara gently pried the books from his hands. Pulling them to her chest, she held them closely before bowing slightly to him. "It was nice meeting you but I'm afraid I must be going now–"

"You're going to walk in the woods alone while it's getting dark out?" Amaimon tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion crossing his face. "I thought it was dangerous for young females to be alone at night?"

Takara blinked. _Huh?_ "Y–Yes, well, I–"

"Very well then, I shall be your escort!"

"Oh, no! You don't have to–"

Amaimon suddenly walked closer to her and offered his arm for her to take, his voice becoming lighter and his demeanor lifting considerably despite the fact a smile was still absent from his face. "I insist!"

Takara, not knowing what to do in this situation, reluctantly accepted the arm offered to her as she timidly wrapped her hand around his forearm. Pleased by her compliance, Amaimon grinned to himself as the two began to walk through the trail entrance together.

"I couldn't help but notice that your books are about demons," Amaimon suddenly glanced down at her.

Takara looked up at him before turning her attention to the books she was now clutching tightly to her chest in order to keep calm. "Yes. I'm studying about them so I might have a chance to be accepted into True Cross Academy next year."

"You want to study there?" Amaimon stopped abruptly before turning his full attention down to the girl who held his arm. "Why don't I just ask my brother? I'm sure he would accept you into the academy if I asked him to."

"Your brother?" Takara blinked before realization dawned upon her. "You're Sir Pheles' brother?!"

Amaimon nodded.

Takara felt her heart flutter as Aimee's words about finding a rich boyfriend suddenly raced through her mind. _She would have a field day with this if she were here right now!_

"So, if you're Sir Pheles' brother... Why aren't you a teacher at his academy?"

Amaimon shrugged his shoulders. "They don't allow demons to teach the students there, and also because Brother feels I would be a danger to his school structure. He's afraid I'll make more messes that he will have to clean up."

... Huh?

Not really caring about his little slip, he looked down to observe Takara's facial expression. The sound of her heart beginning to race faster and faster made his head tilt and his brow raise.

"Did you not know about the existence of demons?" He asked slowly before blinking. "Oh yes, that's right! You're only starting to study about them now!"

Takara let her hand fall from his arm as she took a step back from him, her inner self reminding her of the nervous feeling she got from him when he first appeared. Suddenly understanding why she had felt that way, she could sense a whole other dangerous feeling from him.

"Y–You're a... demon?" She bit her bottom lip to attempt to control the tremors that threatened to wrack through her body. "But how is that possible?"

Amaimon turned to face her fully and watched her as he snorted. "I'm not just a _demon_. I happen to be one of the Eight Demon Kings."

Takara felt her stomach do somersaults as his words echoed through her mind. _He's a demon king? But then, what about his... That means... Sir Pheles is a demon as well?_ Finally releasing the hold on her body, she felt the goosebumps lift off her skin as she began to shake in fear.

Noticing this, Amaimon tilted his head to the side. "Why are you so frightened of me? You were fine just a second ago." When Takara took another step back, Amaimon reached into his pocket and produced a piece of wrapped candy and held it out to her. "Here."

Takara blinked as she looked from him to the wrapped treat and then back up to him. Her body still shook with fear, but now she was confused. Why was proclaimed demon king here with her, offering her sweets?

"Brother once told me girls enjoy sweets, so I thought maybe this would make you feel better." Amaimon stated honestly.

Takara couldn't help but blush at the consideration, momentarily forgetting his true nature. Hesitantly, she reached forward with the hand that held onto his arm moments ago to accept the piece of candy. Amaimon watched her, pleased with himself that he was able to calm the girl's heart rate even if only slightly.

"So... You're a demon king?" Takara kept her eyes trained on the candy before slowly looking up to meet his gaze.

Amaimon nodded but showed no pride to follow his boasting title. "Yes. I'm Amaimon, King of Earth."

"'King of Earth'?" Takara repeated. "So then, what of Sir Pheles...?"

"He's also one of the Eight," Amaimon confirmed. "He holds the title of King of Time and Space."

As if a gear began to shift in her head, Takara found herself filling with interest and curiosity rather than fear of the boy in front of her. He was showing no signs of threatening behavior, and even found a way to settle her nerves by his (cute) peace offering.

Takara's brows furrowed slightly. Why would a demon king be interested in her?

"Before you go and ask awkward questions about why I found you, it's because I wanted to meet you," Amaimon blurted out, as if reading her mind. "You see, I was here in Assiah once before and I saw you. Brother told me that because I can't stop thinking about you, it's because I'm sexually attracted to you or something like that, but he also makes it sound like I'm in love with you."

Takara froze; her face heated up and her body ceased it's trembling.

"That's why I'm here now and have introduced myself to you," Amaimon continued. "I watched other humans as they met for the first time and noticed that they exchanged information about each other and talked for long periods of time to better understand one another, so I figured I would do the same."

"You want to get to know me...?" Was all Takara could muster up to say.

Amaimon nodded. "Yes. I want to know what it is about you that I've become so obsessed with."

Heat rushed to her cheeks once more as Takara looked away shyly. Never had she had a boy–demon or not–confess that they had become obsessed with her, let alone thought about her for any period of time. A strange sensation began to drift over her as she suddenly felt the tight hold on her books become more gentle. Her body began to relax little by little, falling into the treacherous pits of trust that demons were ever so gifted to compel their pray to fall in.

"You seem to have settled down now, so does that mean we can continue our walk?" Amaimon leaned forward, his face suddenly a lot closer to Takara's.

Her breath hitched as she met his gaze with her own and nodded slowly. Once again, the demon king offered his arm to her, which she looked at with a moment of hesitation before slowly wrapping her hand around his arm again.

"What are you going to do with me?" Takara hesitantly asked, her eyes not daring to meet his own.

Amaimon's eyes remained on the path a head of them. "Well, I could always make you my bride."

"W– What?!"

"Isn't that what couples do?" Amaimon looked down at Takara and blinked. "We're technically almost a couple now, aren't we?"

"No!" Takara's face was bright red now. "We just met and you said you wanted to get to know me! You didn't ask me out of anything like that!"

"Oh, I see... So I have to ask you to be my mate before you become my bride?" Amaimon reached his free hand up to scratch his head. "Very well then. I want you to become my mate."

"But we just met!"

"And? Most demons don't know their mates for long periods of time before they become a couple."

Takara felt as though she was now dealing with an older (much older) version of her brother. "But we're not a couple and I'm not a demon!"

"I could change that, you know."

"I–I'd rather not!"

Amaimon blinked. "Why not? Is it because we just met?"

"Yes–I mean, no!"

"Very well, I'll leave you a human for a while longer." Amaimon sounded as though he were reluctantly agreeing to some awful terms to a contract. "So tell me, will I be meeting with your father once we arrive at your destination?"

Takara looked up at him slowly. "Why do you want to meet him?"

"Well, if you are to become my bride, I must meet your father. It's a tradition we demons have."

"I never said I would become your bride!"

"But you will accept to become my mate, correct?"

"When did I agree to that?"

"Just now."

Takara went wide eyed. "N–No, I didn't!"

"That isn't nice you know," Amaimon chastised. "Toying with a man's emotions like that."

All she could do was stare up at the demon king with mixed emotions. At first, she felt as though he were a huge threat that should be feared and for her to flee from. But now, it was if they were bickering like an old married couple. Was this his idea of getting to know her?

Before Takara knew what was happening, her back was pressed against a tree as Amaimon looked down at her.

"You are much more comfortable with me now then you were five minutes ago, so why can't we not become mates?" Amaimon pinned her to the tree with both his clawed hands and his piercing cerulean eyes.

She couldn't pull her own eyes away from his gaze as she fought against her inner struggles that this demon had begun to stir. Deciding to go along a more argumentative approach, Takara quickly thought over her words before suddenly speaking to him.

"How do I know that once you've gotten bored of me you won't just kill me? I won't live as long as you will, either."

Amaimon stared down at her and suddenly began to lean in closer and closer. "I already told you that I can turn you into a demon. And as for me becoming bored of you, I don't think that will happen."

"But–"

"Are you truly going to refuse the hand of a demon king?" From the sound of his voice, Takara noticed that he seemed almost put off or offended by her reluctance.

She bit her bottom lip and finally tore her gaze away from his own. "Why?"

"Why what?" He tilted his head to the side, extremely curious as to what she would say next.

"Why me?"

"You're different."

She looked up at him wide eyed, not noticing that he was slowly continuing to close the gap between them.

"And as I told you earlier, I've become quite obsessed with you," He paused only to inhale her scent. "Once a demon has become obsessed with something or someone, it consumes them until they have attained it for themselves. By you accepting me, I will be able to put myself at ease knowing you are finally mine."

A strange warmth wafted through her body at his words and suddenly she became very aware of the heat radiating off her cheeks.

"So I will ask again," Amaimon watched her carefully this time. "Will you accept my hand and become my mate before you become my bride?"

"We haven't gotten to know each other yet!" Takara became rather flustered, finally noticing that the demon king was only mere inches away from her.

Amaimon sighed. "Perhaps not, but if I turn you into a demon we will have all eternity to become familiar with each other. Isn't that good enough?"

"You aren't taking no for an answer, are you?" Takara sighed slowly, realizing the situation had no escapes for her.

"Nope," His lips pulled back into a childish grin. "I'm a demon who always gets what he wants."

"Comes with being a king, right?"

Amaimon nodded.

"So you accept?"

Takara shivered as his hands holding her arms captive found their way to her sides, his body now touching her own.

Before she could respond, she felt his lips press lightly onto her own. Curiosity filled her to the brim as she allowed herself to close her eyes, accepting the feelings that began to stir within her as this demon wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her nearer to him while his lips now pressed firmly to her own.

Once Amaimon pulled away, he looked down at her and studied her facial expression. He noticed that she was still rather flustered and nervous of the situation, but she remained calm in his embrace.

"I thought you said we would get to know each other first?" Takara looked anywhere but up at him during that moment, honestly embarrassed that she allowed herself to be kissed by a complete stranger.

"Well, I was getting bored so I thought I would hurry things along," He admitted. "So now that we are mates, shall we go meet with your father and tell him the news before I take you to meet my brother?"

"I never said I would be your mate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's 1:11AM this morning, and I just had to get this out. LOOL<strong>

**Sorry if Mephisto or Amaimon are extremely out of character, but I couldn't help it! That damn Earth King is just too darn cute for his own good.**

**Hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it, and I shall see you all in the next thing I write!**

**Will be ex-posted onto my dA account; kayorisatou :)**

**Tataa~**


	2. II (FINAL)

**Part two of this one shot!**

**Thank you very much to the lovely Shizuki-Yuki-chan and Kira Akuma for the lovely comments you guys have made, so I would love to dedicate this to you! :)**

* * *

><p>"I told you no!"<p>

"But it's tradition for a mate to meet their potential bride's father."

"I don't care!"

During their walk through the forest path leading to her home, Takara had become more than comfortable around the demon king. All the fear had left her system and was now replaced with frustration, but also a little feeling that she chocked up to be warm and fuzzy. Admittedly, Amaimon had been very courteous to her in their short time together. After almost ten minutes into the woods, several weaker demons had attempted to attack the couple but quickly retreated after catching the scent of the Earth King. Unfortunately before the little demons had realized who the human girl was currently being courted by, she suffered a minor attack that now gave her the ability to see what normal humans could not.

Oh course Amaimon lost his temper and punished the demons who managed to lay their disgusting, little claws on his precious mate.

Now that the two were out of harms way, Amaimon continued to pester the poor girl in order to give him permission to meet her parents. Takara however, was having no part of it.

"Amaimon, listen..." She stopped walking and looked up at the demon king. "We're not–"

"Are you going to deny me again?" His brows furrowed. "You truly are a confusion woman. One moment you accept me, and then the next, you choose to deny me and refuse to admit that we are now mates."

Takara's cheeks burned. "We just met!"

"But we've been together now for almost an hour and we've been talking the entire time," Amaimon pointed out, refusing to yield to the girl knowing she was already his. "That should be more than enough for you to accept the facts."

She stood still and remained silent for a moment before finally releasing a sigh of defeat. For over half an hour she had continued to argue with Amaimon in regards to their new-found "relationship", although she was slowly starting to see that she was fighting a losing battle. The demon king simply would not take no for an answer, nor would he allow her to pull back from something she had (albeit unknowingly) agreed to become a part of.

"Do I disgust you?" Amaimon's shoulders seemed to drop slightly. "Is that why you're so reluctant to be mine?"

Takara felt her heart skip a beat. "N–No, no!"

"Then... What can I do to make you accept me fully?"

Takara frowned and pulled away from the demon king to circle her now free arms around herself. During their walk, Amaimon had insisted that he carry her books for her. It was that moment that had set off the initial argument.

"I..." She paused.

Takara couldn't meet his gaze, knowing fully well that he would be looking down at her with his cerulean orbs filled with indifference. When she stole a glance up at him, she noticed the dejected look now spread over his face.

For having only met him a short while ago, he really did know how to pull on her heart strings.

Maybe it was because he was a demon?

"I just don't get it," Takara began. "Maybe it's because I don't understand what this means to you fully, but... How can I trust that you will be faithful? I'm a human, and also someone that is quite fragile compared to you. What if you get bored of me? Will I be killed?"

Amaimon blinked. "Is that what worries you?"

"Yeah... Aside from the fact you want me to marry you after just meeting me, although you claim that this is normal from where you come from," Takara finally looked up at him, noticing his face was filled with a neutral expression. _His demeanor changes more than a girl going through her time of the month..._

Amaimon suddenly reached out to cup her cheek with a surprising gentleness that startled her. She noticed the feel of his flesh was soft to the touch despite it's significant difference in temperature compared to her own.

His thumb began to move slowly as he caressed her cheek gently, his eyes never leaving hers. "If I thought I would become bored of you so easily, I wouldn't be here right now," Takara blushed at his words. "Either that, or I may have killed you and removed your eyeballs for my cousin's collection."

Takara deadpanned at his last sentence. "How... Comforting..." She reached up to place her own hand over the one currently stroking her cheek and closed her eyes to let herself enjoy his touch. "You said you were going to make me a demon?"

"Yes," Amaimon took the opportunity to close the distance between the two once more and leaned down to press his forehead against her own. "But that will happen only after you become my bride."

"I see..." Takara didn't shy away when she felt the coolness of his forehead against her own. "It's strange..." She paused before opening her eyes, her gaze fixating on his beige vest. "I was so scared of you when you first told me you were a demon, but now... It's so comforting to be around you."

Amaimon suddenly broke out into a toothy grin. "Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Takara returned his grin with her own, recycling his words so she could use them against him.

Feeling extremely pleased with how the situation was going, Amaimon let the books drop to the ground before pressing her against a tree once again and claimed her lips with his own. Takara let out a startled squeak before settling down and leaning into him for a better feel, quickly becoming accustomed to and now (although she would never admit) enjoying the friction she felt as his lips moved against her own. A gasp escaped her throat as Amaimon's hands shamelessly traveled down her waist to her hips, where they settled and held her in place before he chose to pulled flush against his body. Timidly, Takara slowly reached up to circle her arms around his neck only succeeding in drawing the demon closer. Another gasp erupted from her throat when she felt his fangs pinch the flesh of her bottom lip suddenly, succeeding in gaining access to her mouth as he tasted her for the first time. A blush stained her cheeks as she mentally remarked on how his tongue tasted like something sweet, almost like she were enjoying a piece of candy or a lollipop.

He continued to engage her for another few, long, pleasurable moments before reluctantly pulling away due to her increasing need for oxygen. He watched her as she greedily drew in deep breaths as she leaned back against the tree in a more relaxed posture, her face flushed and her lips swollen from their recent assault. Amaimon grinned down at her, licking his lips as he enjoyed the the spoils of his triumph. Reaching a clawed hand up, he brushes her bangs out of her face to better enjoy the sight of his mate looking up at him with dazed eyes all the while trying to regain her senses.

_I... I just kissed a demon... Wait, no... A demon king! How do these things even happen?!_

"For a human, you taste rather good," Amaimon grinned. "It makes me wonder just how good you will taste once you are a demon."

Takara's face burned bright red at his words, her own speech becoming nothing but a sputtering mess while she attempted to respond to his rather forward comment. "D–Don't say that!"

"Why not?" He blinked. "I'm giving you a compliment. Isn't that what women enjoy hearing?"

She felt the protests die in her throat knowing that whatever she said, he would have yet another witty remark lying in wait. She deflated slightly and gripped the fabric of his jacket slightly.

"I wish you wouldn't use such brutal honesty..." Takara glanced away from him still feeling somewhat flustered from their recent intimate act. "It's embarrassing."

"Why would you be embarrassed? I'm only telling you the truth!"

Choosing the path of self-preservation instead of engaging him in yet another little squabble, Takara remained silent aside from releasing a gentle sigh. Amaimon took that as his sign of victory and leaned down to press a brief kiss to her forehead.

"Will you let me meet your father now?"

"You're not going to stop asking until I break down and say yes, are you?"

"Nope, so if I were you I'd just go along with it."

Takara sighed. "Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm home!" Takara called out as she and her new boyfriend–if she could really call him that–entered through the front door. Once she kicked her shoes off she turned to look up at Amaimon. "Just leave your boots here. I'll get you a pair of slippers that you can wear around the house."<p>

Amaimon blinked. "Why do I need to take my boots off?"

"It's rude to walk through people's houses with shoes on," Takara quickly disappeared around the corner for a moment only to return with a pair of green, fuzzy slippers in her hand. "Here, you can wear these."

Amaimon looked at the fluffy slippers in her hands before slowly reaching down to unlace his boots before kicking them off. She watched as he took the slippers and slipped them on, biting her bottom lip to hold back a fit of giggles as she watched him blink several times while he wiggled his toes against the plushy inner walls of his footwear.

"You'll get used to them soon," She smiled before walking around him, hooking her fingers onto the shoulders of his jacket and slipping it down his arms.

Amaimon watched her while she opened a closet to the right of them, producing a single white hanger that hooked into his coat before placing it on the bar.

"Your rules are fairly similar to Brother's," Amaimon said as he watched her slide the door closed. "He won't let me wear my coat in his mansion either."

Takara smiled at him before walking passed him towards a long hallway, only to be stopped when she felt a hand grasp hers. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked back at her companion, noticing the carefree look that now dazzled her while he walked passed her. She blinked as he lead her down the hall, his eyes taking in all the details of whatever they laid on. He noted how the house was very plain compared to his elder brother's vibrant choice of decoration. It had a simple color scheme and had nothing of extreme detail. They passed an opening in the hallway leading to what looked like a living room, where Amaimon stopped to peek into the area. Beige colored furniture were placed precisely so that each person in the space could enjoy watching the television that sat flat against the farthest wall.

It was nothing like his elder brother's, he noted.

Takara giggled slightly as she watched him curiously look around before gripping his hand gently in order to gain his attention.

"The kitchen is up a head," Takara looked up at him. "Before I give you a tour of the house, I should probably let everyone know that you're here."

"Everyone?" He blinked. "How many people are here?"

Takara tugged on his hand and began pulling him further down the hall. "My mother and father are celebrating the fact that my sister is pregnant, so they called my brother home from out of town so he could come and see her before she left for New York with her husband."

"I see," Amaimon followed closely. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Just my older brother and sister," She replied. "Oh, and their names are Akane and Miki."

Amaimon nodded slowly. "What about your parents?"

"My mother's not entirely Japanese so she has a different name than the rest of the family. Her name is Kyulee and my father's name is Shoji," Takara looked back at Amaimon. "They're both friendly so don't worry."

"Why would I worry?" Amaimon tilted his head.

Takara blanched. "Oh, right... You're a demon king. You probably never had to experience meeting a girl's parents before," She stopped just outside of the kitchen and turned to him. "Most guys get nervous at this point, but since you're not..."

"Are you worried I may reveal my true nature or embarrass you?" Amaimon brought a clawed finger to the top of his head and scratched his head slightly. "Will you feel better if I promise to act as if I were human?"

Takara nodded; an abrupt feeling of shame suddenly slapping her in the face. "Just for tonight..." _I'm sorry, but it would be too much for them to find out that you're one of the Eight Demon Kings._

"Alright, I suppose I could do this, seeing as how it's you that is asking me to," Amaimon shrugged his shoulders before looking at Takara. "Shall we go then?"

The girl gave a quick nod of her head before leading Amaimon into the kitchen, her eyes scanning quickly to see if everyone was already seated at the table. Sure enough, at the head of the table sat her father, who was accompanied by her brother Akane and her sister's husband, Toshi. Miki and her mother were currently stationed around the other side of the island putting the finishing touches on supper as the two entered the room.

Kyulee looked up at Takara and smiled brightly before her eyes landed on the male standing close behind her, his hand still laced around her own.

A huge grin suddenly broke out on her face. "Well, well, well! It seems our little Takara has been hiding something from us this entire time!" She quickly rounded the island to dash over to the bashful Takara and their mysterious visitor. "Well come on, don't be shy! Tell us who this young man is!"

Takara's cheeks flared. "He's my boyfriend... Amai–" She suddenly froze knowing full well that her brother studied about demons before so he would surely recognize the demon king's name. "Amai Pheles."

Amaimon blinked at the new name he had been introduced with before he looked at the woman smiling brightly at him as he gave a small nod of his head. "Nice to meet you."

Kyulee smiled brightly and reached out to take Takara's hand. "Oou! This is exciting! You've never brought a boy home to meet the family before! And he's related to Sir Pheles! What a lovely, well-off family to get involved with!"

Takara groaned loudly. "Mum!"

"What?" She blinked innocently. "I'm just stating a fact!"

_She sounds just like Amaimon..._ Takara deadpanned. "Yeah, well... He and I haven't been together for very long, so I didn't want to bring him to meet everyone right away."

"Ah, well," Kyulee suddenly pulled Takara away from her demon companion only to grab his hand and (not forcefully at all) lead him to the table. "Have a seat Amai! Make yourself at home and don't be shy!"

Amaimon let out a small grunt as Kyulee strategically sat him down on the opposite side of the table so he was sitting across from Akane, making sure that the newcomer was sitting beside Shoji for future interrogation.

With a sly grin, Kyulee pulled her daughter to where she and Miki had been preparing supper as she trapped her younger daughter between the two of them for their own mini barrage of questions.

"Takara," Miki leaned in and whispered slowly. "What in the Hell is he wearing...?"

Takara suddenly flared up feeling as though she should jump to his defense. "Clothing? What else would he wear!"

"But he's dressed so... weird!" She frowned. "Why would you choose someone who looks like they've just crawled out of bed and chose anything that may have been laying on the floor? And just look at his hair! Why does he have it shaped like a pyramid on the top of his head?"

Takara glared at her older sister. "Since when are you so judgmental?"

"Since this is the first boyfriend you've ever had, and it's my job to be judgmental of who my sister decides to date," Miki returned her sister's glare with her own. "Even if he is a relative of Sir Pheles."

"Girls, girls!" Kyulee frowned. "Lets get along, please!" She turned her attention to Takara while she passed her a bowl of potatoes that needed to be cut into pieces. "Tell me about him, honey."

Takara laced an apron around her waist before rolling up her sleeves, freezing at her mother's question. _What can I tell them about him without giving away his title or his heritage?_ "Well, he's... Very friendly and caring," She began, allowing what she could reveal to spill from her lips. "He can be a little pushy sometimes and he and I always get into little arguments, but other than that he's great."

Amaimon, who had been ignoring the conversation going on between Akane and Toshi at the moment, felt the corner of his lips tug at Takara's words.

"So Amai," Shoji began, eyeing Amaimon carefully for any signs of suspicion. "How long have you known Takara for?"

Amaimon blinked as he turned his attention to his soon-to-be father-in-law, having realized only after a few moments that it had in fact been he who was being addressed. "Oh, well, we just met not too long ago but I've known her for a while."

Shoji's eyebrow rose. "Oh? What exactly does that mean?"

"Well you see," Amaimon tilted his head. "I go to the same sweet's shop that she does and noticed she went there as often as I do, so I figured I would introduce myself to her and now we're together."

Shoji eyed Amaimon as he analyzed his words carefully. "I see," He paused only to sit back and cross his arms, attempting to look intimidating although completely unaware of the fact he was sitting beside a demon king. "What is it you have planned for Takara?"

"What do I have planned?" Amaimon noticed that Akane's and Toshi's eyes now rested on him with interest at what his response would be. "Well, I plan on making her my bride before I bring her back to my home."

Takara, who had overheard his short conversation with her father, went wide eyed as her mouth dropped open in shock. _Did he just say that to my father?!_ Kyulee and Miki stopped what they were doing to look over at the green-haired boy in shock as well, their eyes slowly trailing from him to Shoji in anticipation as to how the elder man would react.

Akane narrowed his eyes at Amaimon. "You just started dating Takara, and you already want to marry her? The Hell kind of back-water family do you come from?"

"Is my being forward a problem?" Amaimon asked in honesty. "I didn't think asking for her to be my bride would be such a problem, seeing as how back home that's how things work."

"Where in the Hell do you come from?" Akane glared, unable to process how this crazy bastard could possibly be related to a man like Mephisto Pheles. "The woods? We don't operate like that anymore. Times have changed."

Amaimon narrowed his eyes slightly at Akane, becoming extremely bored and tired of his disrespectful attitude towards him. He was King of Earth after all, and would not tolerate Akane's behavior for much longer. Before he could make a comment Takara had a hand slapped over his mouth faster than he could blink and was currently attempting to haul him off the chair.

"Uh, I'd like to speak with Amai for a moment," She laughed nervously. "Come on, Amai!"

Amaimon blinked and looked up at Takara before giving her a muffled "okay". Standing up, he allowed Takara to pull his body forward as they quickly fled the kitchen for the safety of the living room, leaving behind speechless parents and angry siblings.

"Why did you have to go and say that?!" Takara whispered loudly. "If you wanted to make a good impression, you shouldn't have told them that you wanted to marry me!"

"But why would I lie about that?" Amaimon frowned. "I want you to be my bride, so why would I try to hide it?"

Takara sighed and looked up at him. "Please just keep that to yourself."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Amaimon's frown deepened.

Takara hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No, of course not."

Amaimon eyed her for a moment before pulling her against him, wrapping one hand around her waist and placing the other behind her head. She tensed only for a brief second before settling against him, letting her own hands travel up to wrap loosely around his waist.

Unknown to the two, Kyulee and Shoji watched from the doorway leading into the living room silently while the two held one another. Kyulee shared a look with her husband briefly before tugging on his hand to lead him back towards the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice boy and seems to care a great deal for Takara, Shoji," She commented. "And he comes from money, so he would be able to take care of her without us having to worry about her missing meals or going without."

Shoji frowned. "He wants to marry her already?"

"Maybe that's his way of showing his love for her?" Came Kyulee's optimistic reply. "He seems a little introverted, so maybe he has a hard time expressing himself in... Different ways?"

"But he said he wants to make her his bride already," Shoji repeated. "I don't know–"

"I think that decision is out of your hands, dad," Miki looked up at him as she watched her parents enter the kitchen. "Besides, you never liked Toshi until I married him and you were forced to get to know him, so why not give this guy a chance?"

Akane glared. "He dresses like a freak and looks like he's whacked out of it."

"He might look like that, but Takara's not ashamed of his appearance."

"That's not the point–"

Miki glared at her brother. "Sure it is. Just because we don't like what he wears doesn't mean our opinions count more than Takara's. If she's not embarrassed to walk out in public with him dressed like a side-show freak with really strange hair, then it's not our problem!"

"Kids!" Kyulee frowned.

Shoji suddenly let out a sigh. "You know Akane, she's right," He returned to his seat and slowly lowered himself down. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's what Takara sees in him that counts. Even if I don't approve of him, if she wishes to be with him, I don't really have much say."

"He wants to marry her for God sake!" Akane frowned. "You're just going to give them a blessing like that? What about when I had a girlfriend that I really liked and wanted to marry?!"

"You should have brought her here and proposed to her if you wanted her that bad," Shoji glared at his son.

**x - x - x**

Takara and Amaimon listened to the bickering coming from the kitchen and both blinked.

"Is that a good sign?" Amaimon turned his attention to his mate, who remained comfortably held in his embrace.

She gave a curt shrug of her shoulders before looking up at him. "I suppose so. I've never been in a situation like this before, but I remember when Toshi asked Miki to marry him. There was an uproar."

"So does this mean you're accepting to become my bride now?"

Takara's cheeks flared. "I never said that!"

"But you insinuated it."

"Don't twist my words!"

"Don't get so offensive about it and I wouldn't assume that you're saying yes."

"Why are you so impossible?"

Amaimon's face suddenly broke out into a smile, his fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth to stare at her mockingly. "Why wouldn't I when I can break you down so easily this way?"

"Why you–!"

A sudden clashing of lips silenced Takara as Amaimon kissed her fiercely. She felt a shudder run up and down her spin as he ravished her mouth for a moment before pulling away. He looked down at her with mischievous eyes an a triumphant grin while he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"And you were worried that I would grow bored of you so easily," He 'tsked' before leaning down to rest his forehead against her own. "You're more entertaining than fighting against a giant demonic boar."

Takara frowned slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

**x - x - x**

"So you're really leaving?" Kyulee frowned as she watched Takara and Amaimon put their shoes back on, her eyes trailing down to the three cases of luggage situated beside Amaimon.

Takara straightened out and nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah. Amai talked with Sir Pheles and has already made arrangements for me to go to cram school in order to prepare myself for next year." She fibbed, her eyes steeling themselves to avoid revealing that she was only passing on words to ease her mother from the truth. "I can't pass up an opportunity like this, mum."

"I know, I know," Kyulee frowned and reached forward effectively trapping both Takara and Amaimon in a bone-crushing (for Takara, at least) hug. "Just be safe and study hard, alright?"

"I will," Takara hugged back before pulling from her grasp.

Kyulee looked up at Amaimon, who looked somewhat surprised at the random hug. "Take good care of her, okay?"

"She will be treated like a queen," Amaimon boasted.

From behind her, Kyulee could hear Akane scoff as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed watching the display. Shoji, who had reluctantly given Amaimon his blessing, watched as the demon king picked up all of Takara's cases with ease. Takara and Kyulee exchanged another hug before she turned to Miki, wrapping her arms carefully around her elder sister to avoid crushing her protruding belly. The two said their goodbyes before Takara approached her brother and father cautiously.

"I guess this is goodbye for a while. Or at least until the break between semesters," Takara smiled small up at the two.

Akane scoffed and suddenly reached out to ruffle Takara's hair gently. "Take good care of yourself kid," He glanced over her to shoot a glare towards the demon king, who watched the two intensely. "If he ever gives you a hard time, give me a call and I'll put him in his place for you."

_Yeah right... He'd whoop your ass faster than you could draw a breath._ It took all of Takara's willpower to stop her from rolling her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Amaimon scoffed slightly as he turned to the door, already bored of the display before him. Taking that as a sign that they needed to be going now, Takara quickly grabbed her brother for a quick hug before reaching for her father, who embraced her tightly.

"Go on," Shoji sighed. "Leave before I change my mind."

Takara giggled softly and smile. "Bye dad."

As the two walked out the door, each member of Takara's family watched silently until the door was closed. She glanced back at the windows noticing they all watched closely while she followed Amaimon down the steps, when a fast-approaching, bright object suddenly caught her attention.

"Oh, it seems Brother decided to meet us," Amaimon stopped and watched as the pink limousine pulled up beside them and stopped.

Takara blinked. "This is Sir Pheles' limo?"

"Yep," Amaimon watched as the door suddenly opened, revealing the purple-haired demon in question.

Mephisto hopped out of the vehicle with a wide grin before removing his hat, bringing it in front of his chest as he bowed to Takara with his other hand stretched out dramatically.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Takara!" Mephisto straightened out and placed the hat back on top of his head before motioning to the opened door leading into the limo. "Please, ladies first."

She felt her cheeks burn as she slowly entered the vehicle. Amaimon watched her before looking at Mephisto with a confused expression.

"How did you know where we were?"

Mephisto's eyes gleamed as he smirked down at his younger sibling. "I may or may not have followed you during your travels through the woods."

It was Amaimon's turn to deadpan.

Mephisto's driver suddenly appeared to take the cases from the Earth King's hands to place them in the trunk as the two slid into the limo. Once the vehicle was in motion, Takara sat awkwardly between Amaimon and Mephisto in silence while the two exchanged knowing glances.

"So tell me Miss Takara," Mephisto spoke to draw her attention towards him. "Now that you know of our true nature and will now become a part of our darling little family, do you wish to attend True Cross Academy or will you accompany Amaimon back to Gehenna?"

Out of an act of possessiveness, Amaimon wrapped his arm around Takara's shoulders and gripped her arm gently in order to pull her tightly against him. His actions caused the girl to blush with embarrassment.

"Well, I wanted to attend school first," She stated slowly.

Amaimon looked down at her. "Then as soon as you are finished school, we will marry and return to Gehenna."

"I never said I would marry you!" Takara glared up at him. "You just keep assuming I am!"

"You're here with me now, aren't you?" Amaimon stated slyly. "If you did not wish to be my bride, you wouldn't have agreed to come so willingly. So stop denying to yourself and admit that you truly wish to become my bride. It will be much easier on your conscience if you do."

Takara felt herself flare up at this as her eyes narrowed up at the laid back demon.

Mephisto watched the two closely with a huge grin etched across his face, extremely amused with the show he was currently watching.

_It's as if she were made for him._ He thought to himself before mentally sighing. _Poor creature. If only she truly realized what she is getting into with him. Perhaps after a decade she will be able to tame that brash, childish personality of his._

"So Amaimon..." Takara began slowly. "If you're the King of Earth... and you make me your bride... what will that make me?"

The green-haired demon blinked, looking at her as if the answer were the most obvious thing. Mephisto eyed the two and watched the exchange, thoroughly enjoying how the two interacted.

"Queen of Earth, of course."

"... Oh."

"Is that a problem?"

Takara shook her head slowly. "No, it's just..." She blushed and let her eyes shift. "That's one Hell of a title to give someone like me."

"Oh, you'll do fine, Takara!" Mephisto smirked. "Besides, Amaimon needs a woman with a strong will to rein in and tame his childish temper."

Amaimon snorted. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a red and yellow lollipop, immediately offering the yellow one to his mate.

Maybe being with a demon like Amaimon wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! All done!<strong>

**My poor fingers hurt! LOOL I typed this up in a mad rush to beat my drive back to where I am staying to take care of my family's animals, so I'm a little tender at the moment. XD**

**Thank you again to all those who give this a read! I hope you all enjoyed it and will hopefully check out my next Ao no Exorcist story once I post the first chapter. It will be featuring Mephisto paired with an original character, but there will also be A LOT of Amaimon in it! ;)**

**Tataa for now~**


End file.
